Total Drama the Movie
by odishon
Summary: Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, the contestants wash up on an unknown island. Stranded and seemingly abandon will they survive?  Takes place just after season 3 finale. *Spoilers* if you're not caught up yet. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

xXxXxXx

"Hello folks!" Everyone's favorite host, Chris McLean, was sprawled shirtless in a lawn chair on a ship's deck, a tropic beach behind him. He was showing off every one of his pearly whites to the camera. "Last time our Total Drama cast was seen swimming away from the island as it is being covered by lava due to an unfortunate pineapple incident. Oops! Our bad." He shrugged guilelessly.

"After that we didn't see them for a while. Seriously, we had to cast an entirely new group for season four." Chris leaned forward and lowered his voice. "You'll be seeing them soon enough." He winked at an unseen audience.

xXx

"So here's what happened…" A new camera angle had Chris walking into a ship's cabin whilst pulling on a fluffy white bathrobe. "While desperately escaping from the exploding volcano, the majority our cast got turned around and instead of heading back towards the mainland were swept out to sea." Chris reached up and pulled down a world map to illustrate his point. "Somewhere in that direction." He gestured vaguely towards the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Anyhoo." He let the map snap back up out of sight and directed his attentions back towards the camera. "Our cast managed to luckily wash ashore on a seemingly deserted island. Fortunately, so did some of our interns and crew along with their equipment. And it is with truly stunning dedication," Chris put a hand to his chest as if his black heart was actually moved in some way. "They continued to follow around our castaways filming them in secret. They planned to sell the footage to some hotshot producer once they got back to civilization. Coincidentally, I was passing by in my luxury giga yacht and managed to get there first, thus obtaining the film for your viewing pleasure." He grinned. "Totally, legally of course."

xXx

"Ladies and Gentlemen," declared the host, voice dropping to a death whisper, the camera zoomed in so close that just his eyes were shown. "The following footage you will see is raw, uncut, and far more graphic then anything we've previously shown! This is not for the faint hearted! We've captured the very dark, depths of the human soul! THIS is a _true_ survival story!

"Ahem. Now that said," Chris cleared his throat, reverting back to his normal cheery demeanor. The camera pulled back to show he was standing in-between two sleek, white cabin doors. "To revisit the nostalgic feel of the last three seasons, we have here a confessional cam at the stern of the vessel, otherwise known as the poop deck." He pushed open the door on his left to reveal a tiny bathroom with wooden interior and a single, round, portal window above the toilet. "Although, it's after the fact, we've incorporated segments of the cast's declarations of the following events as to give you, the viewers, an insight into their deep and personal feelings. Heheh. Not that anyone really cares about that kind of stuff…" He existed out the other door.

xXx

Now fully dressed in his usually garb, Chris was back on deck leaned against the side railing of the boat.

"So sit back and enjoy…" He spread his arms wide, awaiting his theme music and right on cue… "Total. Drama. THE MOVIE!" Chris finished with a dazzling white smile.

* * *

**_Thoughts anyone? Haven't posted anything in a while. See my profile for details._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**_**.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: Welcome to Total Drama: the Movie. Our teens are marooned on an unknown tropical island_…

* * *

A beautiful white, sandy beach merged into a thick, mountainous jungle of palms trees but the bedraggled teens crawling out of the ocean did not likely notice that.

xXxXx

"Wooo!" LeShawna panted, flopping down just above the tide-line on the beach. "We. Must have. Swam for. _Miles_."

"I know…" Lindsay collapsed next to her. They lay there for a moment staring at the clear, blue sky. "But at least this is a nice spot for me to work on my tan…"

"Girl, how can you be thinking about tanning at a time like this?" LeShawna looked over at her.

"Hm? Oh, I always have time for tanning," Lindsay said earnestly. "I've made _lists_ of all the great places I've been. Hawaii had, like, tons of _great_ tanning spots!" Then she frowned. "Except when that volcano exploded…"

"For sure." LeShawna looked back up that sky and stretched. "Mmm. The sun _does_ feel kinda nice."

"I know, right?" said Lindsay.

The two girls basked in silence for a while.

"Say, Leesha," the blonde cocked her head, as a something just occurred to her. "Where are we?"

"That's a good question, honey…" LeShawna sighed. "I got no idea!"

"Oh, well," Lindsay dismissed. "I'm sure someone will find us soon."

"That's pretty little head of yours doesn't have a care in the world?" LeShawna gave an aggravated exhale.

"Of course not." Lindsay smiled. "Worrying gives you wrinkles."

"Well, I- no." She cut herself and squeezed her eyes tight shut. "Nevermind. I'm just going to enjoy the warm sun and being _alive_."

"MMHHHMPH!" A muffled cry followed by a thud echoed close by. LeShawna sat up quickly.

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh, you the 'MHHMPH' that sounded like someone was calling for help?" Lindsay asked. "Yep. I totally heard it."

"Oh, come on!" LeShawna got to her feet. "We need to go check this out."

"All right," Lindsay agreed. "But first could I finish my tan?"

"Now!" LeShawna told her and headed out of sight towards the noise.

"Okay." Lindsay good-naturedly hurried after her.

xXx

Rounding a pile of rocks farther down the beach, LeShawna came face to face with an angry purple octopus attached to a scrawny body.

"Harold?" Her eyes widened. "Is that you?"

"Who?" asked Lindsay, peaking over her shoulder.

"MHMPH! HMMMPH!" The skinny boy flayed his arms; tripping over his own feet came crashing down to the ground. Lindsay and LeShawna moved to peered down at the flopping form in the sand.

"Gawh!" Harold pulled the octopus from his head with a squelching pop. "Ow!" He rubbed the round sores the suctions left on his face and neck.

"Oh. Hi, LeShawna." He smiled up dreamily at her. LeShawna just folded her arms and shook her head sadly. Lindsay helped him to his feet.

"Thanks." He told her, brushing himself off.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." LeShawna touched his shoulder. "We should probably search for the others. Did you see anyone else?"

"Yeah. Did you see Tyler?" Lindsay looked hopeful. He shook his head.

"That's assuming anyone else made it." Harold pointed out. "I didn't see anyone anywhere."

xXx

cCcCc

Harold sat awkwardly in the confessional cam, furiously writing in a notepad.

"The odds that anyone could survived are slim at best." He looked up. "But none of that really matters because my sweet, beautiful LeShawna is with me." He sighed dreamily.

cCcCc

xXx

"But there has to be someone around here somewhere." Lindsay said.

"True…" Harold agreed and then dropped on all fours, sniffing at the ground.

"You mean I'm right?" Lindsay asked. "Yay!" She bounced excitedly.

"Um… what are you doing?" LeShawna watched him in bafflement.

"Determining which way is most likely will lead us to civilization," explained Harold as he licked his finger and held it up in the air.

"Well, pick a direction and we'll head that way," LeShawna said. "We're bound to bump into someone."

"Ooh! Maybe we'll see Tyler!" Lindsay clapped her hands elatedly.

"Well, I was hoping more for someone with a boat and a trip home…" LeShawna said. Lindsay looked crestfallen. "But Tyler works, too," she added quickly. She turned towards Harold. "So which way? Left or right?"

Harold considered his answer carefully.

"According to studies of wind speed and terrain analysis I can further examine the possibilities of-"

"Right." Le Shawna interrupted him. "We'll go this way then." She started down the beach.

"Okay." Lindsay said cheerfully.

"Wise choice," Harold nodded his approval.

"Well, you coming people?" LeShawna called impatiently over her shoulder.

The other two hurried to catch up with her.

xXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**Author's Note: In case there's any confusion I am trying to write this story as if it was a TV movie produced by Chris McLean. There will be random "breaks" to switch back and forth between "scenes" and confessional interviews.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Recap: A beautiful white, sandy beach merged into a thick, mountainous jungle of palms trees but the bedraggled teens crawling out of the ocean did not likely notice that_.

* * *

"Pahtooy!" Beth spat out a mouth full of sand. "That – _pah_ – was the scariest thing _ever_ happened to me in my entire life!" She rubbed her tongue with her hand trying to get rid of rest of the sand. "And the grittiest…"

A low groan came from a mound of sand next to her. Beth looked over to see a pair of legs in red sweats poking out.

"Tyler?" Beth readjusted her glasses. "Is that you?"

"Uunnnh." Tyler confirmed, sitting up, a small mountain of sand piled atop his head.

"Yo, guys!" a voice from behind them called. They looked up.

"It's DJ!" Tyler pointed to where the big teen was seated on a fallen tree near the edge of the jungle. They hurried over to him.

"Ohmygoodness!" Beth exclaimed. "DJ, you're hurt!" She pointed to his knee which had bloody gash across it.

"Oh, don't worry Beth," DJ dismissed. "It just looks worst then it is."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, that…" DJ sniffed. "Well, I'd been swimming for a while and I was getting really tired. You I'm not a strong swimmer. I thought I was done for." He shook his head. "But there was this dolphin that came along and carried me to shore. He saved me."

"Woah!" Tyler's eyebrows shot up, visibly impressed.

"That's great DJ," Beth said. "That means your curse is finally over!"

DJ's lip trembled.

"What's wrong?" she asked. DJ broke down sobbing.

"I skinned my knee an-and some sharks mus-musta pick up the scent because poor Mr. Dolphin was eaten!" he blubbered hysterically. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Awww! DJ…" Beth put a sympathetic arm around his shoulder.

"Don't feel too bad man." Tyler tried to comfort him. "I mean sharks are animals too. They gotta eat."

"Yeah. I know," DJ sniffed. "But the sharks choked while eating him." He began weeping again.

"Oh…" Tyler and Beth exchanged a look. "Well…" There an uncomfortable silence stretched between them as they waited for DJ's tears to subside.

"So… maybe… we should try and find someone to take us home?" Beth suggested.

"Yeah." DJ perked up. "I really miss Mama."

"I don't know…" Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda want to find Lindsay… you guys go ahead."

"No." Beth shook head. "We should all stick together."

"Actually, Beth," DJ spoke up. "It might be quicker if we split up. Plus, I'm not going anywhere fast." He gestured towards his knee.

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad?" Beth looked worried.

"It's not." DJ assured her. "I just got this wicked cramp and had to rest here a bit."

"Charlie-horse." Tyler nodded understandingly. "I hear you, bro. Still, we should probably find you some first-aid."

"Yeah! I mean, a beautiful beach like this is _bound_ to have some kind of resort on it." Beth looked around eagerly.

"You think?" DJ started to stand up. "Then I- Ooouuh!" DJ moaned suddenly and grabbed his leg. He sat back down. "I think I need to rest a bit more. You guys go on ahead without me."

"What? No way!" Beth protested. "We could never do that!"

"Yeah!" Tyler said. "I could _never_ leave a wounded man behind!"

Beth looked frantically about, and then smiled.

"I have idea," she said. "Wait here." She disappeared into the jungle and reemerged a few seconds later with long stick in hand.

"Here, you can use this as a crutch," she presented him with the gnarly branch.

"Good idea, Beth." DJ smiled at her. "Thanks!" He stood awkwardly baring his weight on the stick.

"We just have to take it slow," Beth said. "We'll be home in no time at all!"

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "But, as the best athlete here, I'll run on ahead. Help can't be that far away. Be right back."

"No! Wait!" But he was already too far-gone. Beth sighed heavily.

"Guy really doesn't get." DJ shook his head.

xXxXx

"Are we stranded?" Katie asked scanning the area.

"I think we are." Sadie looked around. There was no one else in sight on the sandy stretch of land but them. "We're totally stranded."

"Ohmygosh, Sadie! If I ever had to be stranded on a deserted island I _totally_ would want to be stranded with you!" Katie told her best friend.

"Eeee! Ohmygosh! Me too!" Sadie declared. "But with you!"

The girls embraced.

"Che!" a hoarse voice scoffed nearby. "Are you kidding me?"

The BFFFLs turned to see Eva was walking towards them.

"What are you two losers doing?" she growled. The girls swallowed hard and hugged each other even tighter.

"CHRRRIS!"

They were spared from answering as Courtney came walking down the beach from the opposite direction. She didn't seem to have spotted them yet.

"CHRIS! CHRIS, I'M ONTO YOU!" She yelled into the air. "AND YOU CAN- oh. What are you guys doing?" She asked, finally noticing the three of them.

"Uh… we washed up here after Hawaii?" Katie offered hesitantly.

"So, I assumed," Courtney folded her arms. "I meant why are you cling to each other like that?"

The girls let go of each other quickly.

"No reason."

Courtney sighed. "Have any of you seen Chris around?" The girls shook the heads.

"No. Why would we?" Eva grumbled.

"Hmm. He's probably hiding…" Courtney mused, ignoring Eva's question. "I am _so_ suing him for reckless endangerment and rigging the game. _I_ never should have been kicked off! Not to mention that Alejandro totally should have won in the last round!"

"Eee! Go team Alejandro!" Sadie cheered.

"Yay!" Katie joined her.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Eva scowled. "After what he did to Cody?"

"Hey! He was just playing the game!" Courtney leaped to his defense.

"Whatever." Eva dismissed. "I'm just outta here." She turned to leave.

"Oookay," Courtney called after her. "But you'll miss the chance to form an alliance with me. And I _have_ been competing on the show for three seasons straight." She added proudly.

"And what makes you think this game right now? Huh?" Eva spun around and jabbed a finger at Courtney.

"Yeah, we're _stranded_ here!" Sadie and Katie came over to them. Courtney folded her arms across her chest impatiently.

"Oh, and we just happened to end up on a 'deserted island'." She mimicked quotation marks with her hands. "_Obviously_, this is just part of Chris's sadistic way of toying with us."

"Then where's the camera crew?" Katie asked looking about. "And the interns?"

"Most likely hidden." Courtney said confidently.

"Please," Eva crossed her arm over her chest. "This is raw survival. No backup, no one to save us. You get by on your own skills or not at all." She smiled. "It's everywoman for themselves."

"Ooooh." Sadie and Katie quaked with fear.

"Safety in numbers." Courtney retorted. "And besides…" she took Eva's arm and whispered in her ear. "We can always ditch the dodos if things get rough."

xXx

cCcCc

"No! I was not planning on _abandoning_ Katie and Sadie!" Courtney told the confessional cam huffily. "But Eva's a take-no-prisoners kind of gal. I knew my offer would only appeal to her if she thought I was as _callous_ as she is. It's _strategy_, people."

cCcCc

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**_**.**

_

* * *

Recap: Teens are marooned on an unknown tropical island. Courtney is making a side deal with Eva which she may not be completely honest about_…

* * *

"Fine." Eva glowered. "You do that."

"Now that that's settled," Courtney turned to face the other girls. "We need to work out a strategy, people. As a former CIT I say we set up a signal and wait for a rescue party. Now, we'll need wood, and something to light it with…" She looked about. "What are you doing?"

Eva was crouched down into a squat glaring intently at the trunk of the palm tree in front of her. The girls gathered around her.

"Um… Eva?" Courtney frowned with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Maybe she needs to use the bathroom?" Katie suggested.

"HAAAUGH!" With a cry Eva punched straight ahead into the palm tree in front of her felling it at the base. Sadie and Katie squealed and clung each other.

Eva gave a satisfied smirk at her handy work and moved on to another tree. With another terrifying roar she punched it down. Katie and Sadie gave another whimper and clasped each other closer. Courtney just blinked in bafflement.

"And, I repeat: what _are_ you doing?" She put her hands on her hips as she watched Eva repeat her process.

"Gonna get off this island." Eva growled settling herself in front of another tall palm tree.

"Okay, first off we don't even know if it is an island we're on. It could be a peninsula. And second," Courtney ticked off on her fingers. "How do you think knocking down trees is going to get you anywhere?"

Eva just ignored her, proceeding to knock down another palm.

"Hmph!" Courtney gave a toss of her head. Katie cautiously came up along side her.

"Um, maybe she's getting that wood you wanted?"

"Yeah." Sadie chimed in. "Lots of wood?"

"Well, those pieces are way too big." Courtney scoffed. "Plus, they'd be to wet. We need dead, _dry_ pieces of wood to burn. Like this." She bent down and picked up a stray branch holding it up for Sadie and Katie to see. "You two get more of these and then meet me down by the beach."

The two girls hesitated for a moment.

"Well?" Courtney raised eyebrow.

"It's just that Eva's…" Sadie started.

"…really scary…" Katie finished for her.

"Yeah." Sadie nodded. "Really, really, _really_ scary."

"Scarier then that guy who cleans the movie theater at the mall." Katie turned towards Sadie. "Remember how he yelled at us after the new Semidark movie?"

"Ohmygosh! I remember him!" Sadie's eyes widened. "He was sooo scary! Wasn't he?"

"Totally." Katie agreed.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Courtney snapped. Both girls flinched. Courtney took a deep breath. "Alright. You two go down to the beach and gather rocks for a fire-pit. I'll get the wood here with Eva." She smiled at them pleasantly. "Okay?"

"HAAAUGH!" yelled Eva in the distance. Katie and Sadie exchanged a frightened glance and took off running towards the beach without another word.

"Honestly." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"HAAAAUUGH!" Eva's shout pieced the air again.

"Oh, really!" Courtney sighed, heading towards the ruckus. "What _is_ she doing?"

She walked over to the burly girl.

"Eva, stop that." Courtney ordered. "We're going to gather wood. _Small_ pieces of wood."

"No." Eva started to drag the fallen trees into a stack. "I'm getting off this island -"

"_Alleged_ island." Courtney corrected.

"-and I don't need anybody's help doing it." Forming her pile, Eva brushed off her hands.

"What? But what about our deal?" Courtney objected.

"Heh. _Your_ deal." Eva began pulling down long vines that were hanging from nearby trees. "Not mine."

"Please!" Courtney stomped her foot. "Any idiot can _clearly_ see-" Eva abruptly stop what she was doing and spun around.

"I don't like your tone…" Eva snarled softly, fists clenched, bearing down on the CIT. Courtney gulped and took a step back.

"Okay then…" She held up her hands. "I'll get the wood myself." She quickly retreated into the woods.

xXxXx

Gasping for breath, Trent crawled up onto the beach, Gwen and Duncan not far behind him.

"Ungh… where are we?" Gwen asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"My guess, a deserted island in the middle of nowhere." Duncan surveyed their surroundings.

"Heh, I doubt that," scoffed Trent. He stood and brushed himself off. "Do you know how few undiscovered islands there are in the world? That kind of thing only exist in the movies. Society is probably just around the bend." He pointed.

"Oh yeah, Einstein? What makes you so sure it's in that direction and not the other way?" Duncan jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the opposite route.

"I don't know." Trent glared at him. "It just seemed like a good way to start."

"Well, I think that _that_ way is a better place to start." Duncan crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Trent challenged, taking a step forwards.

"Yeah! You wanna make somethin' outta it?" Duncan angrily balled his fists at his sides.

"Guys!" Gwen stepped between them. "Chill!" Trent and Duncan both scowled at each other but backed down.

"How about we go through the forest to higher ground?" She gestured to the rising slope through the trees. "We'll be able spot any buildings from up there and know exactly where we need to head."

"Good idea, Gwen." Trent smiled at her.

"Whatever, I guess." Duncan agreed.

xXx

cCcCc

"Okay, what the heck was that about?" Gwen demanded in confessional. "Whatever." She crossed her arms and slouched back. "I guess they're just a bit on edge after Hawaii. Almost getting burnt to a crisp tends to put you in a bad mood. To be honest, I've no idea if cutting through the woods would be a good idea." Gwen shrugged. "I just wanted to get out of the sun."

cCcCc

xXx

"I'll lead the way." Trent hurried forwards and disappeared into the thick jungle overgrowth. Duncan and Gwen looked at each other and shrugged.

"Is it just me, or has Elvis gotten even stranger?" Duncan asked.

"I'm sure he's just a bit tired from everything…" she said and headed into the brush where Trent vanished. Duncan looked doubtful but followed her anyways.

"Trent?" Gwen called. "Where are you?" She pushed back a large lefty plant.

"Over here guys!" Trent's head popped around a tree. "There's sorta a path this way."

"Well, that's a relief!" She said making her way towards him. "I don't think we could have fought through all this bramble otherwise."

"Here you go, Gwen," Trent held aside a low hanging tree branch from her path.

"Oh." Gwen looked surprised. "Thanks, Trent."

"Sure." Trent smiled at her as she passed him and then defiantly let the branch go so it snapped back into Duncan's face.

"Hey!"

"Oops!" Trent grinned broadly. "Sorry, man. My hand slipped."

xXx

cCcCc

"I'll admit I still really like Gwen." Tent bashfully scratched the back of his head. "So yeah, I was giving Duncan a hard time." He jerked his thumb at his chest. "I figure I'd show her how a gentleman _should_ act and win her over."

cCcCc

xXx

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Whoo! I barely have half of the characters down and I'm four chapters in. I've got a feeling this story's going to be a lot longer then originally planned…**_

_**On another note – people have been asking me if this is going to be like Animal Planet's "Lost Tapes" but that wasn't my intention at all. Originally, I'd been thinking along the lines of "The Blair Witch Project" or Disney's "Surfs Up" but we'll see how it plays out.**_

_**More to come soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Recap: Trent still has a thing for Gwen. Get ready round two of the love triangle!_

_

* * *

_

The three teens wove their way down the twisted so-called path with Trent leading the way. Eventually they came to a narrow stream. Trent leaped over it and then turned to assist Gwen.

"Allow me, m'lady," Trent gallantly offered her his hand.

"Um…" Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. "Thanks, Trent but I think I got it."

"You sure?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah." She crossed over easily without his aid. Trent's shoulders slumped a little.

"Taking lessons from Harold is courtly graces?" Duncan scoffed at him.

"Just being a _gentleman_ here. Not something _you_ would know about." Trent jabbed.

"Nope." Duncan agreed, jumping across. "Not at all."

"Yeah," Trent rolled his eyes, and started to walk down the bank. "Like that's something to be proud-" He tripped over a rock, winding up face first in the dirt.

Duncan doubled-over, laughing uproariously. Gwen just shook her head.

"Ugh…" Trent slowly raised his head and managed to give Gwen a shaky smile. "I'm okay."

Duncan was still guffawing.

"Okay, that's enough," hissed Gwen, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Heehee, whoo!" Duncan wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, finally getting ahold of himself. "Man!"

"What?" Trent demanded, brushing himself off. "I tripped. It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Not to you, maybe." Duncan smirked. Trent opened his mouth to retort.

"Okay, look," Gwen intervened before things could escalate again. "I know you're both a little on edge, right? But we need to work _together_ to get back home, okay?"

"Sure, Gwen." Trent said. "Sorry."

"Yeah, I guess-" Duncan suddenly stopped and looked around. Gwen peered at him curiously.

"What is it, Duncan?" she asked.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Duncan glanced over his shoulder.

"Heh! Paranoid much?" Trent sneered.

"I'm serious!" Duncan insisted. "I thought I heard something behind me."

"Please!" Trent rolled his eyes. "There's nothing ther-"

"Hold on!" hissed Gwen and put up her hand. "I think I hear something too."

The teens froze, listening intensely. The distinct _crack_ of branch snapping in the vicinity reached them. The teens tensed as the leaves of the nearby undergrowth shook violently as something came towards them.

Duncan picked up a stick, gripping it like a baseball bat. Gwen crouched, ready to sprint. The foliage parted…

"Bridgette! Geoff!" Their friends out stepped from behind the shrub.

"Sheesh! It's just you guys," Duncan lowered his makeshift weapon.

"Hey, bras!" Geoff greeted them enthusiastically.

"What's up guys?" Bridgette smiled.

"We're a little lost," Gwen grinned and gave her a quick hug. "Washed up on a beach in the middle of nowhere and all…"

"Haha! You too?" The boys exchanged fist bumps.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Trent asked.

"Civilization is always near fresh water." Geoff told them. "We figured we'd walk along the bank and follow the stream 'til we came across something."

"Plus, it'd be easy to retrace our steps if there was nothing." Bridgette explained.

"Wow." Gwen looked impressed. "Well, that sounds a lot better then our plan. Mind if we join you?"

"Sure!" Geoff said. Bridgette nodded. "I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

"Guys?" Gwen looked at Trent and Duncan expectantly.

"Sound good to me," Duncan said. Trent nodded.

She turned to follow Geoff and Bridgette. Duncan and Trent moved to go after her, bumping into each other.

"Watch it!" Duncan roughly pushed past him.

"No!" Trent shoved him back. "_You_ watch it!"

Duncan glared at him but said nothing. Instead, as he moved past Trent he made a point of kicking him in the shin. Trent growled and returned the favor.

xXx

The teens continued to trail along side the stream deeper into the jungle with Duncan and Trent bickering all the way. If they hadn't been so busy elbowing one another, they might have seen the shadowy silhouette of a being on all fours with shinning eyes, stalking them.

xXxXx

"Oooo-owie." Sierra complained. "That smarts." She rubbed her bald temple.

"Ah! I better see if Cody's okay. Cody…?" She looked about but there was no one around. The beach was void of any life forms. Only her over-turned wheelchair was insight, laying a foot or two from where she was sprawled.

"Must. _Ungh_. Find. The. Codester." Dragging herself over to the chair, she awkwardly, straightened out her beaten up wheelchair and got in.

"Hang out, Cody! I'm coming!" Sierra called out, frantically wheeling herself off to search for her beloved.

xXx

"Cody! Codykins!" Sierra shouted, racing up and down the beach hysterically. "CODY!"

xXx

She searched high and low…

xXx

…but had no success.

xXx

"Oh, where could my Coco be?" She lamented to seagull sitting near by on a rock. The seagull merely flew away. Sierra burst into tears.

xXx

"Oh! I'll never love again!" she wailed. "My husband was lost at sea! But I shall return to the shore everyday to remember him because that's what a good wife would do!" Sierra vowed. "I will-" Her chair bumped into something hard. "What's this?"

She looked down and leaned forwards to pick up the obstructing object.

"Aaah! Cody's shoe!" She held help her treasure. "Then maybe…" She looked back and forth frantically.

"Cody!" The object of her affections lay immobile, facedown, on the beach a few yards away. She wheeled her chair over to him as quickly as she could, throwing herself at his side.

"Cody?" Sierra griped his limp shoulders and turned him over. He didn't move.

"Noooo! You can't leave me all alone!" She crushed Cody's face into her chest. "Wah! _Codddddy!_" Sierra wept.

"Mmgh!" Cody's motionless form choked.

"Cody?" Sierra wretched him away from her bosom. "Cody, speak to me!" She gave him a shake and leaned in close.

"Ungh…" Cody moaned flaccidly.

"Oh my goodness! He's alive! It's a miracle!" Sierra's eyes welled up with joy. "Hang on, Cody! I'll save you!"

She clumsily heaved him into the wheelchair.

xXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Recap: The teens stranded about a mysterious island and they may not be alone…_

_

* * *

_

"How long have we been walking?" Lindsay asked, the hint of a whine in her tone betraying her usual upbeat spirit.

"I don't know, honey," LeShawna said. "Few hours at least." She paused to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"Judging from the sun's position," Harold squinted up at the sky. "I'd say we have no more then six hours left until sunset."

"Well then let's keep it moving, people!" LeShawna encouraged. "I for one would like to eat a decent dinner tonight."

"FOOOOD!" groaned a voice from farther down the beach.

"That sounds like Oman!" Lindsay said. She took off down the beach her companions close behind.

xXx

"Fooood," groaned Owen, collapsed back in the sand, clutching his stomach. "I thought I heard someone mention food."

"Nope," Noah said, lolling next to him. "Didn't hear a thing big guy."

"Are you sure?" Owen asked regretfully. "Something about dinner?" His stomach gurgled.

"Owen! Noah!" Harold, Lindsay, and LeShawna came over to them.

"Oh, hey guys!" Owen looked up at them from his prone position. "Hey, listen you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you?"

"No."

"Nuh-uh." They shook their heads.

"Yeah," Owen sighed heavily. "Didn't think so…"

"What are you two doing just lying here?" LeShawna asked. "Have you come across anyone who could help?"

"Yeah," Lindsay piped up. "Did you see Tyler?"

"No." Owen told them. "I mean we haven't gotten into exploring very far. I was too hungry to go on." He patted his round middle. His tummy rumbled again.

"I just didn't feel like going on," Noah said.

"So how far did you go?" asked Harold, looking around. "I don't see any foot prints…"

"See that shell over there…" Noah pointed to a small pink conch laying about a foot away from their feet. "We washed up next to it."

"And you haven't moved since?" LeShawna demanded, disgusted.

"That is true pathetic, fellas." Harold shook his head.

"Why waste the energy? Think I'll just lounge here until rescue comes." Noah yawned. "But if you spot someone on your trek down this endless suntrap send them our way, okay?"

LeShawna scowled at him.

xXx

cCcCc

"Okay. I was hot and tried from walking and that _scrawny_ little sloth was just rubbing me the wrong way." LeShawna frowned at the camera, hands on her hips. "If he was thinkin' we were gonna do all the heavy lifting for _him_ he's got another thing coming!"

cCcCc

xXx

"Mm-mm!" LeShawna shook her head. "You get that skinny-lazy-chicken-legged lump of yourself moving!"

"Chicken…" moaned Owen.

"Aw, it's okay, Odin," Lindsay moved to help him to his feet. "I'm sure when we find help they'll have lots of food."

"Really?" Owen looked up at her hopefully. Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"Well, why didn't you say so!" Owen jumped to his feet. "Woohoo! Food: here we come!"

"Ah," Noah sighed. "Guess we're going now." He reluctantly got to his feet.

xXxXx

"I've gotten the wood," Courtney announced, coming over to where Sadie and Katie were placing rocks in the sand. She had an armful of small twiggy branches.

"Oh," Katie looked up. "Where's Eva?"

"Most likely helping contribute to the greenhouse effect," Courtney rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what her problem is!" She set down her firewood.

"Uh, so what's she doing over there?" Katie pointed down the beach behind her.

Several yards away at the water's edge Eva was hauling a strange looking craft into the ocean. Vines tied down a mast that rose from a platform balancing across two canoes. Eva seemed to be loading it with provisions.

"Where did she get a waʻa kaulua?" Courtney asked, her mouth agape.

"Yeah, and that boat?" Sadie added.

"Um, _hello_. A waʻa kaulua _is_ a boat." Courtney informed her haughtily. "We'll see about this…" She marched over to Eva.

Sadie and Katie exchanged a quick look and followed her.

xXx

"Where did you get this?" Courtney asked, inspecting the vessel.

"Made it." Eva answered her shortly dumping an arm full of coconuts into the hull.

"What?" Courtney's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is it even seaworthy?"

"Not your concern," Eva said, coiling some viney rope.

"It most certainly is!" Courtney put her hands on her hips. "If I'm expected to ride in this _thing_ I want to know it's safe!"

"You're not coming." Eva grimaced, moving some items around in the boat.

"What?" asked Katie as she and Sadie joined them. "What do you mean we're not coming?"

"Heh! I did all the work here, sister," Eva jerked a thumb at her chest. "I get to say who goes on and you," she pointed at them, "ain't going on."

"Wait! You can't just leave us here!" Courtney protested.

"Yeah!" Sadie cried out distraughtly. "Don't leave us alone with bossy-mean Courtney!" Katie fervently nodded in agreement. Courtney scowled at them.

"Not – ugh – my problem," Eva told them through clenched teeth as she launched her craft the rest of the way into the water and boarded. The other girls gathered at the surf's edge.

"But you'll _need_ us!" Courtney waved her hands desperately. "I was a CIT! I would know-"

"DON'T CARE!" Eva cut her off. Giving a sharp yank to one of the vines, she hoisted a palm-leaf sail.

Katie and Sadie gave a wail of despair as a gust of wind distanced her from the island.

xXx

cCcCc

"Unbelievable! Not only was it down right rude, it was irresponsible to leave me all alone with the airhead duo! Ugh!" Courtney balled her fists in frustration. She glared into the camera. "I knew if I wanted to get off this island I'd have to do everything _myself_! As usually! Hmph!"

cCcCc

xXx

Eva's sails bobbed in the horizon and then faded from sight.

"She's gone." Katie said dejectedly.

"Hmph!" Courtney gave a toss of her head. "Well, we're better off without her anyway! Now," she turned towards the two girls. "Let me see that fire-pit you built."

"Um…" Sadie looked hesitant.

"What is it?" Courtney asked crossing her arms.

"Well, we're not finished yet," explained Katie.

"Yeah," Sadie nodded. "Finding rocks is a lot harder to do then it sounds!"

"Ungh," groaned Courtney and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me see what you've got…"

xXx

"No, no, no! This is all wrong!" Courtney stamped her foot in sand. "They need to be in a _circle_ not an _ellipse_!"

"We can fix it!" Sadie said quickly. She and Katie shifted some of the rocks around.

"Oh, move! Let me!" Courtney pushed Katie and Sadie away. After a few minutes of trying to reposition the stones she gave up. "These won't work!" She tossed them into the water.

She turned towards Sadie and Katie cowered nearby.

"Those where too small. Go find some larger rocks!" She ordered.

Katie and Sadie dashed away to comply with her command.

xXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Recap: Harold, LeShawna, Lindsay meet up with Owen and Noah. Eva builds a boat and sets sail leaving Courtney, Sadie, and Katie behind. DJ gets hurt. Beth helps him. Tyler runs off to find help despite protests._

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure it's okay for us to go off like this, Beth?" DJ asked concerned. "Tyler might be on his way back by now…"

"Well, we couldn't keep waiting for him." Beth said decisively. "If he hasn't found someone by now then chances are he took off in the wrong direction. We'll go this way and Tyler can always follow our tracks if he needs to when he comes back this."

"Yeah, that's true."

They walked along the beach in silence for a few minutes, DJ anxiously glancing about.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beth asked glancing over at him.

"I'm fine, Beth," said DJ. "My leg has stopped bleeding and the cramp went away awhile ago."

"Then what's wrong?" Beth frowned. "You seem really nervous about something."

"I just don't like being so close to the water," DJ confided. "I'm afraid my curse will kick in and more cute, lil' animals will be hurt cause of me…"

"Well…" Beth cocked her head thoughtfully. "If you don't like walking around on the beach then let's go through the jungle area."

"What? Are you crazy?" DJ looked alarmed. "That'll be even worse!"

"DJ," Beth said patiently. "We're on an island in the middle of _nowhere_. How many animals do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know…" DJ scratched the back of his head.

"Look at it this way," Beth offered. "Oceans are home to thousands of species. This island probably doesn't contains that many and most of them would be insects." She smiled coyly at him. "Think you can handle being a bug repellent?"

"Yeah," DJ perked up. "Bugs I can handle. As long as they're not too big. Or furry. The furry ones just creep me out." He shuddered.

"We can go in over here," Beth pointed at some parted undergrowth at the edge of forest. "It looks like a naturally formed path."

They headed over and followed it into the jungle.

xXx

The farther and farther DJ and Beth went into the woods the darker and more sinister the vegetation appeared to be. The tree branches were so thick they almost blocked out the sun all together.

"Brr!" DJ shuddered. "Sure is spooky in here…"

"Yeah," Beth agreed. "This far in you can't even hear the crash of the surf. It's like being transported to a whole other world!"

DJ nodded in agreement.

A loud screech startled them both into a dead stop.

"What do you think that was?" DJ looked about, panicked.

"I-I'm sure it was just a bird," Beth stuttered. "Right. A bird far away in the distance. Heheh."

"Yeah." DJ chuckled as well and started walking again. "You're probably right, Beth."

"Um, DJ…" Beth voice shook slight.

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned towards her.

"You know what you said about furry bugs…"

"Yeah, why?" DJ asked apprehensively.

"It's just that…" Beth pointed. "Th-there thisreallybigoneon_yourback!_" She finished in one rushed breath.

DJ just looked at her blankly for a beat as he processed what she just said. Then, with a quivering lower lip, he slowly peaked over his own shoulder to come face to face with a hairy, six-inch spider with far too many eyes, clinging to his back.

"WAAAH!" DJ screamed girlishly. "Get it off! Get it off me! Get it off!" He jumped about frantically waving his arms about.

"DJ! DJ, wait!" Beth called soothingly, trying to get him to clam down. "Just stay still a minute! I can brush it off with a stick or something!"

"WAAH! IT'S CLIMBING HIGHER!" DJ hyperventilated, running around in a circle.

"DJ, wait!" Beth called again but he was too terrified to hear her. With another wail of fright, DJ dashed off deeper into the forest leaving Beth all alone.

"Well, that's just great!" Beth threw her hands up in exasperation. "Go ahead and leave me why don't you?"

She looked around.

"Heheh… accept you already did…"

Another loud squawk came out of the thick jungle, but this time much closer. Branches snapped and the vines nearby swayed back and forth though there was no breeze.

"Um hello?" Beth's eyes darted about fearfully. "Is someone there? DJ?"

But only silence answered her.

xXxXx

"What I wouldn't give for a glass of water…" LeShawna sighed wistfully, glaring up at the sun beating down on them.

"LeShawna, my goddess," Harold declared, giving a slight wobbly bow as they continued to walk. "Though there is no water in sight, I would offer you the sweat from my brow if only I had something to hold it in!"

Lindsay and Noah cringed at his suggestion.

"Eww! Who would want to drink that?" Lindsay asked. "Gross!"

"Heh. Could be heatstroke has finally fried his brain," Noah whispered to her behind his hand.

"Huh?" Lindsay looked at him bemused.

"Riiight." Noah muttered to himself. "Look who I'm talking to…"

"Uh, no thanks," LeShawna told Harold, suppressing a shudder. "I'm good." She walked a little faster to put some distance between them.

Noah hung back and looked over his shoulder.

"How you doing, big guy?" he called to their hefty companion trailing several yards behind them.

"Unnh…" Owen groaned in response. "Food…"

"Hey, hold up!" Noah called to the others ahead of him. They stopped and turned around. He signaled for them to wait while Owen caught up.

"Food… food… food… food… food…" Owen continued his mantra until he rejoined the group. Then he promptly collapsed on his stomach in front of them, wheezing.

"I – can't – go – on –" He coughed violently. "No long–er." He looked up at them pitifully. "Y-you guys just leave me behind…"

"Aww!" Lindsay cooed. "We can't do that!"

Owen just moaned pathetically. Lindsay looked down at him sympathy. The others exchanged an uncomfortable look and seemed to come to an unspoken consensus.

"What the heck," LeShawna plopped down beside Owen. "We could all use a little break…"

"Ahmen to that sol sistah!" Harold said enthusiastically sitting next to her.

"Harold…" LeShawna sighed.

"Yes?"

"Never do that again."

xXxXx


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**_**.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: DJ bails on Beth and some of our survivors decide to take a break._

_

* * *

_

"I'm tried…" Sadie's shoulders drooped. "Can't we go back yet, Katie?"

"I don't know, Sadie…" Katie frowned. "If we don't have the rocks Courtney will be really mad…"

"Ugh! But I'm _so_ tried!" Sadie stopped walking.

"I know..." Katie put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But we can't just give up now!"

"Yeah, you're right." Sadie sniffed and stood up straighter. "Besides, Chris has put us through _way_ worse then this!"

"Oh, totally!" Katie nodded in agreement. "Way, _waaay_ worse!"

"We'll get through this, Katie!"

"I know we will, Sadie!"

The girls hugged.

"O.M.G." Sadie caught sight of something over her best friend's shoulder. The girls pulled away. "Katie, look! Is that…?" She pointed.

"Oohmygosh! It is!" squealed her thinner counterpart.

The girls looked at each other and then took off running down the beach.

xXxXx

"I wonder how much farther it is to the high ground? We've been walking for hours…" Gwen groaned bending down to rub her sore calves.

"You okay?" Bridgette asked, stopped along side her.

"Hn? Yeah. Just getting a little sore." She stretched her arms above her head. "Could probably use a break…"

"Dudes!" Geoff called excitedly to them from ahead. "You gotta check this out!"

Gwen and Bridgette shared a curious look before going over to see what Geoff was pointing at. Peering over his shoulder they were met with a stunning scene.

"Wow!"

The jungle ended abruptly and three teens stood at atop a low cliff. Beneath them stretched a scenic blue lagoon complete with lush flora and a rocky waterfall on the opposite side of a sandy bank.

"It's so picturesque!" Bridgette exclaimed admiringly.

"Eh? I've seen better," Duncan dismissed as he and Trent came up behind them.

"Yeah, right…" Trent mumbled.

"This is great!" Bridgette gushed, ignoring them. "It's the perfect place to rest for a little while! Are those coconuts over there?" She pointed towards some palms across the water.

"Hope so," said Gwen, as her stomach gave a small gurgle. "I could do with something to eat right about now… You think the water'll be drinkable, at least?"

Trent started to answer her but Duncan cut him off.

"Dunno. Depends if there's fish. Hope there are," he grinned at the prospect of fresh meat, twirling his knife about in one hand. Bridgette frowned at him. He stuck the knife back into his pocket. "Wonder how deep it is?"

"Only one way to find out!" Geoff grinned and took off, careening towards the ledge.

"Geoff, WAIT!"

"Kowabunga!" Geoff yelled leaping from the overhang and cannonballing into the water.

"So much for fresh drinking water," Gwen muttered.

"Don't worry." Trent put a hand on her shoulder. "I think we can still drink from the waterfall."

"Geoff!" Bridgette rushed to the edge of the rise that he'd jumped from. "Geoff, are you okay?"

They all peeked over but only Geoff's cowboy hat bobbed in the water.

"Geoff?" Bridgette called again in a small voice.

Finally, Geoff popped up from the middle of the lake.

"Dudes! You gotta come in!" Geoff splashed about energetically. Bridgette giggled at his antics. Gwen rolled her eyes dramatically but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

"Sure thing, babe! Be right there!" Bridgette shouted down to her boyfriend. She, however, opted to take the safer rout and walk down the slope to the water. She turned and called the others. "You coming?"

Gwen looked ready to object but then she seemed to change her mind. "Oh, why not?" And followed her.

"But we don't have our swimsuits," Trent said.

"Shorts are good enough, I guess…" Duncan gave a little shrug and followed the girls down.

Trent stared at his retreating back.

"No, they're not," he muttered sulkily before walking down the hill as well.

xXx

At the bottom, Geoff was doing a handstand underwater Bridgette was nowhere in sight.

Gwen went to sit on a rock by the water pulling off her boots and stocking. She let her ankles dangle in. Then she reached for the hem of her shirt.

"Whoa! Wait – Gwen!" Trent waved his hands about frantically. Duncan's brow shot up.

"What?" Gwen glanced over at them. "I got my swimsuit on underneath." She pulled off her shirt reveling her bikini top.

Both boys exhaled in heavily, looking equally relieved and disappointed.

"Right. Heh. I knew that." Trent gave an awkward laugh.

"Suuure." Gwen smirked and rolled her eyes. She finished stripping and sloppily folded her clothes, placing them on the rock.

"So are you guys coming in?" Bridgette asked rejoining them. She was also now wearing her swimwear.

"Did I miss a memo?" Duncan crossed his arms accusingly. "You weren't wearing that under your clothes. When did you have time to get it?"

"What can I say?" Bridgette shrugged. "A surf's always prepared for the water."

Geoff surfaced, spouting out a fountain of water from his mouth. "Haha! This is awesome!"

"Well, whatever you decide, then," Bridget shrugged and headed over to where Gwen was wading in.

Duncan folded his arms and slouched against the rock bed. "I'm good."

"Yeah, me too," Trent said.

They glared at each other briefly, then looked away.

xXxXx


End file.
